Wubbzy Bounces Back!/Transcript
Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Wow! It's the first day of spring. Hey, that means it's kickety-kick ball time. I know it's in here somewhere. Here's my slippery sled, and my skittling skit, and my kickety-kick ball! Whee! (He sees that his ball is deflated) Wow. It's all out of air. That's okay, I know how to fix it. (he inflates the ball, and deflates again) Oh, no. My kickety-kick ball's gone "plooey". How can I celebrate the first day of spring without a kickety-kick ball? Hey, I know. I can buy a new kickety-kick ball at the toy store. (goes to the store, many children have already bought a kickety-kick ball) Wubbzy: Wow, wow. I guess everybody needs a new kickety-kick ball on the first day of spring. A kid: Oh, boy! Got mine! Yeah! ---- Wubbzy: Ooh! Wow! The kids: Whee! Got one! Isn't it a beauty? Wubbzy: Wow, wow, wow. They're all gone. The seller: Don't worry Wubbzy, we're getting a brand-new shipment of kickety-kick balls... Next week. Wubbzy: Next week? But, I want to play now. ---- Wubbzy: There's just gotta be something here that's as good as a kickety-kick ball. Wow, this looks like a kickety-kick ball. It's nice and round. (It breaks when kicked) Wow. Too squishy. (Now he tries it with some marshmallows) This looks like a kickety-kick ball. It's nice and bouncy (the marshmallow sticks) Wow. Too sticky. (Now he tries with a roll of string) This ball of string is perfect. It's not too squishy, and it's not too sticky. Whee! Whee! Whee! (The string is over) Hey, where'd my string ball go?. Wow. Too stringy. How can I celebrate the first day of spring without a kickety-kick ball?. Wow!, I bet Widget can make me a kickety-kick ball? She can make anything. ---- Wubbzy: My kickety-kick ball is gone "plooey". See? Widget: No problemo, little buddy. I'll build you a kickety-kick-ball-making machine. You'll be kicking again in no time. (Wubbzy waits for the machine to be built) Widget: Ta-da! The Ball-O-Rama 3000. Wubbzy: Wow. Widget: This puppy'll make all the kickety-kick balls you need. (A cubic ball comes out) Wubbzy: Huh? Widget: Oops. That's wasn't supposed to happen. Let's try that again. (A good time fixing) Hmm.. There. That should do the trick. (Now an oval ball comes out) Widget: Well, it's not square anyway. (It is seen that with that ball he cannot play) Let's give it one more try. (A common ball comes out as it should be) Wubbzy: Wow! Wow! Widget!, you did it! Widget: Yes, siree. It's a perfect kickety-kick ball. (the ball is bouncing up in the distance) An alien: Be-beep, be-beep. Be-be-be-beep, beep, beep! Widget: Oh, I guess that kickety-kick ball had a little too much kick. Wubbzy: Well, thanks anyway, Widget. Widget: Hmm, maybe I should adjust the tinkle-toggle. ---- Walden: My, my, my, Wubbzy. I don't know when I've ever seen you so down in the dumps. Wubbzy: My kickety-kick ball went "plooey", and I can't play with it. Walden: Are you sure you can't play with it? Let me think. The earth's gravitational pull is the velocity time mass of... given a distance of... Aha! Just as I thought. It might no kickable, but it's still highly flippable. Wubbzy: Flippable? Walden: Sure. (they start to play) Walden: Catch! Wubbzy: Wow!. Wow! Wow!, Walden, this is great! I love my new flippety-flip toy. Walden: Want to take the flippety-flip to the playground? Wubbzy: Sure. (they are playing throughout the park) Buggy: What's Wubbzy got there? Muggy: I don't know. Earl: Never seen anything like it. Wubbzy: Hey, Walden, watch this. Earl, Buggy and Muggy: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Neato. Can we play too? Wubbzy: Sure. Catch!. Wow, Walden. You can always have fun with a kickety-kick ball, even it's flat. Earl: Hey, Wubbzy, catch! (The ball goes to Widget's workshop) Widget: Hi, there, little buddy. You're just in time. Check this out. Ta-da! Told ya I'd fix it, Wubbzy. Take as many as you want. Wubbzy: That's okay, Widget. I'm not kickety-kicking today. I'm flippety-fliping. Whee! Widget: Aha! Flippety-flips! Get your brand-new flippety-flips right here. end Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts